


Kiss From a Rose

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: Tony wasn’t quite sure how he ended up pressed against a desk with a very aroused god of mischief wrapped around him but he wasn’t complaining.





	Kiss From a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is dirty. Over 4,800 words of pure sex pollen infused smut. I sent it to a friend and her advice was "Sit on a towel."
> 
> You guys know the drill, comments and kudos are my lifeblood.

Tony wasn’t quite sure how he ended up pressed against a desk with a very aroused god of mischief wrapped around him but he wasn’t complaining.

There had been a battle, of course there had been a battle it _was_ Wednesday after all, and the Avengers had been called out to take down a Poison Ivy wannabe and her battalion of over grown house plants. Yes, houseplants. The premise seemed laughable until it was discovered that these plants had some serious modifications. Some spit venom, others dispersed a smoke so thick it was impossible to see through, while others had vines so tough that even Thor struggled to break from their grip.

Unfortunately for the plants, but fortunately for the team, despite their modifications the plants were still susceptible to extreme conditions and Loki had laughed with glee while hurling acid green fireballs at the unlikely foes. The destruction of her victory garden was enough to distract the villainess and give Natasha time to knock her out. Once the baddie had been bagged the plants seemed to revert to normal but Bruce took several samples back for examination in his lab. To everyone’s surprise Loki vanished a couple into his pocket dimension before allowing SHIELD to confiscate the rest.

After a quick debrief Tony and Bruce immediately went to work in Banner’s lab. Tony had a bad habit of poking and prodding specimens instead of merely observing them and was eventually chased out by Bruce who was looking a bit green around the edges.

Tony grumbled under his breath about ungrateful doctors and was about to head to his own lab when he remembered that Loki had snagged a few of the plants for himself. Loki was very particular about who he allowed into his room but Tony had been granted permission a time or two when the mage needed his technical expertise.

To his surprise the door opened seconds after he knocked and was closed with a quick burst of magic. Loki was no longer in his armor but still wore leather pants, a light tunic, and those ridiculous boots that Tony may or may not have fantasized kneeling in front of. The two had never done anything more that flirt and trade innuendos but Tony was anything but blind and Loki put the ‘hot’ in psychotic. He was snapped out of his musings by Loki’s sharp voice.

“Is there something you wanted, Stark?”

“I was interested in those plants you recovered after the battle today. I know you managed to grab a few before SHIELD showed up.”

Loki smiled innocently. “I took them merely for scientific reasons.”

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you ask Dr. Banner? I know he procured several specimens as well.”

“Erm…well…”

The sorcerer grinned. “He kicked you out, didn’t he?” Tony didn’t bother answering. “Very well but do not touch anything.”

Making a show of placing his hands in his pockets, Tony wandered over towards Loki’s worktable. He listened with half an ear as the mage went on about his findings but his attention was drawn to one particular flower. It was similar to a rose but much larger, comparable in size to a football. The petals were a dark blue and the edges seemed to be crusted in some type of clear gemstone. It sat nestled in a base of tangled vines with wicked looking thorns and the aroma it produced was heady. Tony would have been happy to stand there for hours inhaling the intoxicating scent and frowned when Loki jostled his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Stark?”

“Yeah it is…it smells so good. I never thought I’d say that about a plant but it’s irresistible. What the hell is this thing?”

Loki chuckled then leaned closer to inhale deeply, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. “I have no idea but I do know it is not of this world. I will have to contact my mother, she holds a great deal of knowledge of plants from across the nine realms.”

Tony reached towards the plant but stopped with his fingers hovering over the delicate petals. “Do you know what these crystals are?”

“They remind me of fire opals from Alfheim but I’ve never seen them on any type of living being such as a flower. You might have SHIELD do some digging into the young woman’s background to find out who supplied her with such items.”

Bruce’s admonition about looking and not touching was still ringing in Tony’s ears but he had to touch the plant to discover if the petals felt as soft and silky as they looked. Loki barked out a warning seconds before Tony’s fingers made contact. For a moment nothing happened then a cloud of blue pollen erupted from within the plant. Tony jerked backwards but unfortunately Loki received a face full of the strange powder. He coughed and his magic swirled around him in an attempt to cleanse away the foreign substance.

“Shit! Are you alright?”

Loki blinked rapidly and shook his head to clear it. “Yes. I don’t believe the pollen is toxic.” He narrowed his eyes. “Now I know why the good doctor threw you out.”

Tony had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry about that. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Waving off the concern Loki led Tony to the other end of the worktable and began to explain what he had learned about a small cactus-like plant with spines that were literally dripping acid. This time Tony was smart enough to keep his hands to himself.

Several minutes passed and Loki frowned to discover that the temperature in the room had gone up. A slight flush came to his cheeks and he tossed his hair back in an attempt to dislodge it from his neck. Tony had extracted a StarkPad from somewhere and was slightly bent over the worktable while taking notes. A quick check with his magic caused Loki to realize that the room had not gotten warmer, he had. There was a strange heat flowing through his veins and every nerve was starting to spark to life, intensifying every touch. He could feel every inch of fabric against his skin and rolled his hips forward, enjoying the sensation of the tight leather against his swelling cock.

Tony was babbling to himself about the possible elemental properties of the cactus when Loki suddenly appeared behind him and he found himself caged by the lanky arms of the mage. “Loki?!” Large hands were gently caressing every inch of his body that they could reach while lips found his neck and jaw. Loki’s hips rocked forward and the unmistakable feel of an erection ground against his ass.

“Anthony, you feel so good.” He kissed along the engineer’s neck and grinned when Tony instinctively lolled his head to the side. “My skin burns, can you feel it? Your touch…it eases the ache within me.”

“Loki…what? What’s going on?” Tony wracked his brain for any cause of this sudden erratic behavior. His gaze fell on the mysterious blue rose and the pieces clicked into place. “The flower. Lokes, the flower is affecting you! We need to get you to Bruce’s lab so he can figure out what’s going on.”

The arms around him tightened fractionally. “No, I want _you_. Please, Anthony, allow me to have this.” His voice was already raw and quivering as the strange chemicals raced through his veins.

“Okay, okay. I’m here.” Tony covered Loki’s hands with his own. “What do you need?”

“You.” Loki rocked his hips forward once more, his cock already painfully hard where it was trapped in the tight leather of his pants. “Please, Anthony, allow me to have you.”

Tony swallowed hard. This was actually going to happen. True, he’d spent some quality time imagining what it would be like to go to bed with the former villain but he’d never actually believed that those fantasies would come to light. He knew he had a choice to make but the feel of Loki pressed against him and the soft sounds that fell from his mouth with every press of his lips made the choice easy. He rocked his hips back and drank in the hiss from the lips pressed to his neck. “I’m here, Lokes. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Strong fingers were grasping his chin and a moment later soft lips found his own. Loki’s hips began to steadily grind against him and when he gasped that infamous silver tongue slipped into his mouth. Both of Loki’s hands went to his hips as he rocked forward in a mockery of the act they were both craving. Tony teased Loki’s tongue with his own and arched his back slightly, giving the trickster a better angle to grind against him.

Tony’s body was beginning to respond and he pried one of Loki’s hands from his hip to press against his growing arousal. Long fingers eagerly began to stroke the thick bulge and Tony broke the kiss to moan. Loki’s mouth found his neck once more and began sucking a dark mark onto the skin.

Part of Tony was screaming for them to be naked and to get on with it already but everything felt so good. Loki’s cock was teasing him perfectly and his fingers were doing wicked things to his own erection despite the denim barrier. It was good but it wasn’t enough. Bracing his hands on the table Tony began to rock his hips back harder.

Loki let out a groan against his neck and began to match his pace. It was rough and even though they were both clothed it was one of the most intimate encounters Tony had ever experienced. He could hear Loki’s cries rising in pitch and suddenly the mage shuddered and thrust forward hard, his arm wrapping around Tony’s waist to hold him in place. His hips rolled forward a few more times before he sagged against Tony’s back.

“Holy shit, did you just…?” No answer came but he felt a weak nod. Carefully Tony turned in Loki’s embrace and took the mage’s face in his hands. “Look at me.” Despite his lethargy there was still a spark in his glazed eyes. He was mostly aware of his surroundings he just seemed extremely distracted. Glancing down Tony smirked. Despite just having come there was a bulge tenting Loki’s pants once more. If Tony was in his place he would be distracted too.

“Anthony, please.”

A thumb brushed across a sharp cheekbone. “What do you need?”

“More. I need more. It burns.”

“Shh…I’ve got you, Snowflake. Come here.”

Tony quickly glanced behind him to make sure that none of the deadly plants were near before hopping up to sit on the edge of the table. Once seated he pulled Loki close and caught his lips in a kiss. Instantly strong arms surrounded him and one hand slid up his back to grasp his neck, fingers carding through the fine hairs at the base of his skull. Tongues battled once more and Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips, dragging the mage closer. Loki made a soft sound as their hips met and whined when Tony broke the kiss.

The engineer was grateful that Loki was not wearing his armor and it took a mere moment to strip the tunic off of him. He took his time to drink in the whipcord muscles before obediently raising his arms so Loki could tug his shirt off and toss it to the side. The pale skin was made to be marked and even though Tony knew none of the marks would last that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun in the process.

A shuddering moan left Loki’s lips when Tony’s teeth scraped along his collarbone and his hands went to the other man’s waist. Tony took his time working a mark onto Loki’s skin before moving downwards. His tongue flicked a flat nipple and a jolt ran through Loki’s body. With a grin Tony closed his lips over the bud and felt Loki’s hands fly to his head to hold him in place. He teased the other nipple with his fingers and felt the sorcerer’s back arch.

Switching sides he nipped slightly at the protrusion and smiled at the shudder that ran through the lean frame. “So good, Anthony, you are being so good to me.” It seemed as though Loki had finally found his voice and Tony felt goosebumps explode across his skin as the cool voice washed over him. 

Feeling bold he shoved his hands down the back of Loki’s pants and used his grip to drag their hips together. “Yes!” Tony switched between Loki’s nipples, using his teeth and tongue to drive the trickster insane. “I can feel you, Anthony. You are so hard.” Tony let out a grunt and massaged the firm ass beneath his hands. “Are you hard because of me?”

The genius pulled back to look into Loki’s glazed eyes. “What do you think?” In lieu of replying his mouth was caught in a searing kiss and he groaned as he felt all remaining blood in his body travel south. After a few minutes Loki began making desperate sounds once more and Tony knew it was time to amp things up a notch. 

He broke the kiss with a gasp and pulled his hands free. Loki frowned as he was urged to step back a few paces and watched as Tony hopped down from the table. The inventor watched the bob of Loki’s adam’s apple as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. He broke eye contact to fight with the complicated fastenings of the boots and helped Loki keep his balance as he stepped out of them. Arranging himself on his knees he covered the bulge in Loki’s pants with his hand and felt the trim hips rock into his touch.

“Anthony…”

“Shh…I’ve got you.”

Carefully Tony picked at the lacing and eased the tight pants down until Loki could kick them to the side. When his cock was finally revealed it was Tony’s turn to swallow hard. It was thick and long enough that even someone of Tony’s experience is going to feel like every inch is several inches too many. He was so aroused that it was curved towards his stomach and Tony watched as a bead of pre-come pearled at the tip and began to slowly run down the ridged length. Without thinking his tongue flicked out to catch the drop and a harsh moan fell from Loki’s lips. Even though Tony wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fit that cock in his mouth, let alone in his ass, he had never turned away from a challenge. He was Tony fucking Stark and nothing, not even a hung alien prince, was going to stop him from getting exactly what he wanted.

Leaning forward, Tony braced himself with his hands on Loki’s hips as he began to clear away the traces of the sorcerer’s previous orgasm. He could practically feel Loki’s eyes on him as he lapped up every drop. He ran his tongue along the rigid length and saw the elegant hands become fists at his side. Once he was convinced that Loki was sufficiently clean he wrapped his hand around the thick cock and raised his eyes to meet his lover’s. While holding his gaze he allowed his mouth to fall open and a moment later the swollen head was slipping past his lips. Loki let out a pained sound and Tony could feel the tension in the body beneath his hands as he fought to stay still.

Jaw stretched wide, Tony allowed Loki to slide deeper before he pulled back and moved forward once more. Unable to help himself Loki’s hands went to Tony’s head, not guiding, simply using him as an anchor. Tony watched as Loki bit at his lower lip and released it, the swollen red skin a startling contrast to his pale coloring. He already looked wrecked but Tony wanted to see him fall apart. Ignoring the part of his brain that was panicking at having something so large near the back of his throat, he leaned forward to take Loki even deeper. 

The sharp hips twitched before he could control the movement and Tony drank up every sound that Loki couldn’t seem to muffle. Above him Loki’s face was going slack, his sharp features gentled by his pleasure. He ran his fingers almost affectionately through Tony’s hair and shuddered when the genius tongued at the fat vein on the bottom of his cock.

“So good to me, my Anthony.” He couldn’t help rolling his hips slightly and was pleased to see that despite a slight wince Tony did not stop his ministrations. “Anthony, may I have your throat?”

It was Tony’s turn to jerk. Slowly he allowed Loki’s cock to fall from his lips, the hard length glistening in the bright light of the room. The brown eyes were wide but Tony’s smile was confident. “Whatever you need, princess.”

Loki tightened the fingers of one hand in the spiky, dark locks while the other grasped his cock firmly. Slowly he pressed inch after inch past Tony’s swollen lips, keeping his eyes on the inventor’s for any signs of discomfort. The fire still burned in his veins but he felt more in control and was determined not to hurt Tony. Eventually Tony’s nose brushed Loki’s stomach and the sorcerer let his head fall back with a groan.

Tony’s mouth was stretched impossibly wide and he felt the tissues of his throat rubbed raw. He shoved away the part of him that wanted to panic and forced himself to relax. Despite his desperation Loki had been extremely careful with him and Tony knew he wouldn’t be hurt. He’d be sore as hell tomorrow but Loki wouldn’t do anything to harm him. His eyes stung with tears and he felt his own erection pulse where it when trapped in his jeans when Loki met his gaze once more.

“Look at you…” Loki’s voice was almost awed. He pulled back and thrust once more, somehow sliding even deeper. He placed a gentle hand on Tony’s throat and let out a deep moan when he felt his cock stretching the tender skin. He pulled back to allow Tony to suck in a breath before sliding down the engineer’s throat once more. “You like this, don’t you?” The hands on his hips tightened fractionally. “I need this, my blood burns with it, but you enjoy this.” He adjusted his grip so both hands were cradling Tony’s head and after a glance in the trusting brown eyes he began to slowly fuck Tony’s face.

To Tony’s surprise he didn’t just accept the rough treatment, he delighted in it. He soaked up every push and slide of the cock in his mouth, the struggle to suck in a proper breath, his choked off moans and the sweet sounds falling from Loki’s mouth. Keeping his eyes on the mage he allowed his focus to turn completely to opening himself up when Loki thrust inside and add a bit of suction when he slid back out. He should have felt like he was being used but he knew that Loki was holding back in order not to hurt him.

Soon Loki’s grip was getting tighter as his thrusts turned more erratic and Tony blinked away tears to focus on the face above him. He watched as his eyes fell shut, black lashes brushing across fair skin, his jaw seeming to come unhinged as it slackened. A heartbeat later Loki was shoving in as far as he could go and Tony felt the pulsing of his cock against his tongue as he came down his throat. It seemed to go on and on and Tony hurriedly swallowed, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Carefully he eased the softening length from his mouth and watched as Loki took a few staggering steps to the side in order to brace himself against the table. Tony winced as his knees popped when he stood and he gently stroked Loki’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

Green eyes blinked open with a smile. “You are exquisite, Anthony.”

Tony chuckled and rolled his hips, attempting to get some pressure on his neglected cock. “Exquisite, huh? Care to show some gratitude?” He glanced downward with a pointed look. It wasn’t the most subtle hint but he was getting desperate.

“My poor pet, I’ve been neglecting you.” Loki’s eyes were still bright and feverish but it seemed as though he was mostly in control now. He caught Tony’s lips in a fierce kiss as his fingers made quick work of his fly. He knelt in front of the inventor and quickly helped him out of his remaining clothes. Tony sighed as his cock bobbed free but to his surprise Loki grasped his hips and spun him until he was facing the table once more. A hand on the small of his back urged him to lean forward slightly and he let out a slow breath to relax.

Tony didn’t jump, but it was a close thing, when to strong hands gripped his ass. Loki massaged the muscles slightly before tugging his cheeks apart. He placed a kiss on the small of Tony’s back before slowly running his thumb down his crack and gently circling his hole. Tony sucked in a breath and let it out in a woosh when Loki’s tongue replaced his thumb. The mage pressed slow, wet kisses against his pucker and smiled to himself when Tony rolled his hips back. He stroked the rigid length between Tony’s legs in reward and the engineer groaned at the touch.

Using the tip of his tongue he teased at Tony’s entrance and waited until he could feel the tight muscle begin to relax. He kissed and mouthed Tony until the engineer was on the edge. “Loki, please…” The mage placed one last kiss on the loosened hole and teased it with the tip of one finger.

“Anthony, reach to your left. A little further. Pass me that bottle with the glass stopper.”

Tony handed Loki the vial with a smirk. “You keep lube at your worktable? Kinky. I like it.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he coated his fingers in the slick substance. “It is not lube, it is oil. And it will serve both of us nicely.” Wasting no time, Loki spread Tony’s cheeks once more and slowly slid one finger into his tight body. He could feel the heat boiling in his veins once more but he was determined to prepare Tony properly. Soon Tony was pressing back against his gentle thrusts and he pulled his finger free, quickly pressing back in with two. The engineer was moaning as he scissored his fingers and swore when they brushed his prostate. It didn’t take long before Loki eased a third finger into Tony’s body and the engineer was panting in an attempt to keep himself in control. Loki spread his fingers then curled them to brush perfectly against Tony’s prostate and it was almost too much.

“Enough, enough…fuck me…please…”

Loki slicked his cock with oil then stood, one hand gripping Tony’s hip tightly. “Do you want me to take you, Stark?”

“Yes…yes…please…”

“You beg so prettily. I wonder how loud you will beg with my cock splitting you open?” Loki spread Tony’s cheeks and guided his cock to the glistening hole. Despite his thorough preparations Tony was still extremely tight and he pressed hard against the furled entrance. With a grunt the head finally breached the tight ring of muscle and both men groaned as he began to press deeper. Tony’s fingers dug into the wood of the table as Loki slid deeper and deeper and deeper. The genius swore that his organs were rearranging themselves to make room for that massive cock and when Loki’s hips finally came to rest against his ass he was pretty sure the head of Loki’s cock was teasing the back of his throat.

“So tight…it is like you were made for me.” Any reply Tony might have had was lost when Loki pulled his hips back and thrust forward hard. He set a slow rhythm just this side of too hard and allowed his lips to find Tony’s neck once more. The slight curve of his cock pressed just right against Tony’s prostate and the engineer’s head lolled with pleasure. “You should see yourself stretched wide around my cock, so lax with pleasure. If I could I would keep you like this always.”

Tony straightened slightly, careful to avoid a collision with Loki’s nose, and a groan left his lips as Loki’s chest pressed against his back. It felt as though miles of smooth skin and whipcord muscles touched him and he leaned against It, loving the strength that the man behind him possessed. Loki’s arm wrapped around his chest, holding him close, as his lips slid hot over his neck. The sensation made Tony’s knees weak and he was grateful for Loki’s steady grip keeping him upright.

Loki pressed in deep and rolled his hips, grinding his cock into Tony’s prostate. The engineer writhed and reached back to keep Loki in place. “Fuck, Lokes…” His cock jerked and drooled pre-come but he was hesitate to touch it, so aroused that a single touch might set him off. “Right there…” The trickster pulled his hips back slightly then thrust in deep, hitting Tony’s prostate with brutal efficiency. His strokes began to lengthen but he kept his slow rhythm, allowing Tony to feel every bump and ridge of his cock and he thrust into the tight body.

Tony spread his legs slightly and used the table for leverage as he rocked his hips backwards, urging Loki into a harder pace.With fire burning in his veins Loki gripped Tony’s hips hard as he began an almost brutal rhythm. The engineer howled as he was fucked, both hands flying to the table in order to brace himself. He could feel the tension growing in his belly and reached one hand towards his cock. To his surprise the hand was batted away. “Come without it. I know you can, Anthony.”

The engineer almost denied it but he knew it was a lie. “Talk to me.”

The grin was evident in Loki’s voice. “About?”

“Before today…fuck, do that again...before today did you want this?”

“Oh yes, Anthony. I would cram my fingers inside my body while in my cell in Asgard imagining they were yours. I wiled away the days imaging it was your mouth around my cock instead of my hand.” Tony felt a jolt run through his body and he clenched around the mage. “Once I was here at the tower I dreamed of fucking you against the very window I threw you out of or allowing you to ride me while on the floor where that beast beat me into a crater.” His thrusts were turning erratic and he fought to keep his rhythm. “Have you dreamed of me in this way?”

“Yes…yes…” Tony was practically sobbing, his release so close he could taste it.

“That’s my Anthony. You’ve been so good for me. You deserve to come.” Loki found an unmarked spot on Tony’s shoulder and kissed it gently. “Come for me, Anthony. I want to feel you clench around my cock.” He sank his teeth into the tender skin and the touch shocked the orgasm out of Tony. His cock jerked and pulsed as he painted the table with long ropes of white. He gripped his cock to prolong the sensation and sagged slightly in Loki’s grip.

“Come on Loki, come on...” The mage wanted to hold on but Tony’s explosive climax was too much. With a groan he came hard, gripping Tony’s hips painfully, as his cock pulsed in the tight body. For a long time white noise roared in his ears and he shook his head to chase away the sensation. Gently he slid from Tony’s body and he caught a brief glimpse of his release dripping down Tony’s thigh before the world went gray.

Tony barely grabbed Loki in time as the mage staggered. Carefully he led him to the bed and watched as Loki fought to stay conscious. “Anthony?” His voice was slurred and he barely forced the word out. 

“It’s okay. It’s probably an aftereffect of the pollen. Just rest, I’m right here.”

Loki didn’t fall asleep as much as he passed out, his eyes rolling back in his head. Tony checked to make sure he was breathing before grabbing his discarded shirt to clean up. With a sigh he eased himself into bed with the sleeping trickster. In the morning they were going to have a very, very long conversation about what the hell happened tonight but right now there was nothing left to do but sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, if you guys enjoyed it please let me know. I'm starting to feel like I'm writing these stories for the abyss.


End file.
